


助手巴基需要一套新制服

by nekonekone



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonekone/pseuds/nekonekone
Summary: 二十出头正是男孩子长身子的时候，巴基也不例外，身高蹭蹭往上长，贴身的制服都要不合身了，贴心的队长发现了这点暗下想给他的小助手准备一份惊喜。(这简介是什么儿童漫画语气啦





	助手巴基需要一套新制服

**Author's Note:**

> 文中会有不严谨的地方，比如军衔什么的...在故事里不是仅是提及，还望包涵(如果指出纠正我会十分感激!

 

晚上，巴基从大伙眼皮底下溜出宿舍，像往常那样钻进了队长的房间。他背贴着门把它轻轻关上，“史蒂夫我来啦！快！不然等下就到时间查寝了！”他迫不及待地奔到史蒂夫跟前，一路小跑过来让他的笑脸红扑扑的。  
史蒂夫一手按住巴基的卷毛防止他直接扑到自己脸上：“是你自己迟到了，巴基，守时可是一个士兵最基本的素养。还有，这个可急不来，坐好。”  
“我也不想迟到嘛，还不是...”巴基小声嘟噜，不过的确乖乖坐到椅子上等候史蒂夫。

其实史蒂夫早就在等着巴基来了，每天晚上巴基都要过来喝他的牛奶，尽管其实巴基自己也很喜欢喝，但是他总嘴硬说这完全只是为了完成美国队长给他布置的任务。  
史蒂夫背过身去准备他的牛奶。他从柜子里取出一装着乳白色液体的玻璃瓶，放在到小锅温煮，等瓶子上方飘起雾汽，再拎出来放毛巾上擦干瓶子上沾的水，递给那个等喝牛奶的小朋友。

 

“来，美国队长特供牛奶，别人我可不给他。”  
战时物资紧张，想要每天都能喝上那么优质不掺水的牛奶可不是人人都能享受的福利，不过美国队长是部队特别关照人物，这点要求还是能够满足的，至于牛奶其实是谁喝了，上面倒也管不到那么多。

“噢！我爱你史蒂夫——”巴基快乐地接过玻璃瓶子小口小口地喝起来，牛奶温得刚好适合入口，让人温暖又安心。  
“别喝太急，小朋友，不然晚上要吐出来了。”  
“我才不会吐奶呢！我也不是小朋友了！”  
“是的是的，那你也不用喝牛奶长高长壮。”  
“优秀的士兵也需要喝牛奶长高！”

史蒂夫笑着和他拌嘴，看巴基仰着头，喉结一滚一滚喝完整瓶牛奶，满足地伸出粉红的小舌头舔着自己嘴巴的奶沫，嘴角愉快地勾起喵喵嘴。

  
史蒂夫挑眉，突然神秘兮兮地凑向巴基，两手扶着椅扶手把他困椅子那点小空间里：“嘿，士兵，你想尝点特别的牛奶吗?”

“什么特别的牛奶?”巴基仰着头眨巴着眼睛期待地看着他。  
史蒂夫弯起嘴角，将手伸进裤子里，掏出一棒状的东西。

“这是?!”

史蒂夫把它放在桌子上，小心翼翼地展开外面包着的那层黄皮纸，露出里面一筒奶白色的压片。  
“这是牛奶压片，今天在上校那里看到，带回来给你尝尝。”

巴基惊喜地瞪着眼睛，金贵地捻起一片放到嘴里，一股浓郁的奶味在舌尖散开，比温牛奶还要香还要甜。

“天!太好吃了!史蒂夫，你真该尝尝!”  
“我当然已经尝过了。”史蒂夫笑着捏了下他的肉脸。他当然还没尝过，从上校那得到这个以后他就揣进口袋等不及要给他小助手尝尝了，他甚至连包装纸都没舍得拆开看过呢。

巴基把一片奶片含着直到它完全化在嘴里，史蒂夫将黄皮纸好好裹回去，塞到巴基口袋里，拍拍，“走吧士兵，该回去睡觉了，不然要被罚跑操场咯。”  
“哦对!都这个点了!我得赶紧回去了。晚安，史蒂夫，祝你好梦!”  
“嗯哼，”史蒂夫叫住他，指指自己的脸，巴基机灵地跳过来往他脸上印上一个奶香味的晚安吻，然后欢快地跑回宿舍，躲过营长的巡查跳上床，握着那筒奶片，甜甜地进入梦乡。而史蒂夫看着他的小助手一天天更强壮，满足地合眼入睡。

 

  
[你以为我要飚车?不，我没有，我在幼儿园前面停下来了。_=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑)]

 

  
下面才是正文，我们正式驶向目的地。

二十出头的小男孩都长得很快，正是蹭蹭往上长的时候，衣服也是合穿不过半年，年头还穿着宽大，不到年尾扣子都快扣不上了。日常的军服尚可往大的穿反正过段时间总能合身，不过战衣可就不行了。宽一点就是垮着碍事，窄一点又束缚了动作，要知道 在战场上丝毫的碍滞都可能把任务搞砸。  
而不幸在这个艰难的时代哪里有那么多资源给你每个月做一套新的制服?所以可怜吧唧的战衣是无奈过月就得被他勤俭的小主人挑灯缝改。刚开始大的往小缝，后来把线拆了，再过俩月不得不补布改大。

 

没有人会看得到巴基小助手神气的红手套下面袖子根本还长不及他手腕，也没有知道每次他脱下那条战略短裤腿根都勒出条红印子。  
直到有一天出任务时敌人呲笑他“队长的小助手都变成补丁助手”时，吧唧从脸到都快红得跟他领子一样了(之后飞快的用剪刀腿把他们解决了)。

只是这次一心只有惩恶扬善的队长也终于发现他小助手的尴尬，不过吧唧可不敢让他的队长劳心，他擦擦鼻子，满不在乎地咧着嘴向队长表示没关系。

不过队长倒是放在心上了，之后都一副若有所思的样子(揍扁他们的敌人。那天后的好几天，队长都神神秘秘的不知道在准备些什么，吧唧也没多在意。他不知道队长要在这天给他一个惊喜。

 

 

“巴恩斯！到我房间一下。”  
“是的！长官！”  
这天集体训练结束，正准备和伙伴冲去饭堂的吧唧被史蒂夫叫住，于是又兴冲冲跟着他到了房间，在门前就停了下来乖乖地军姿站好。刚下训练的小助手像从泥水里拎出来公鸡一样，衣服被汗水浸湿又蹭上了泥沙(经过一天训练大家都这样)，他可不想把史蒂夫房间洁净的地板也给蹭上泥印。

史蒂夫转过身看见他还在门外，“进来，巴恩斯。”吧唧不好意思地让自己鞋底在门口外多蹭了两下才愿意进了门。他还不知道队长叫他过来是干什么，所以站直了盯着史蒂夫等待他开口。

“咳，”史蒂夫清了下喉，努力让自己板着脸，“巴恩斯，你知道自己哪里犯错了吗。”

吧唧皱起眉头眼睛滚动着苦想了好一会，困惑地询问:“对不起我不知道...我做错了什么吗?”

不，当然没有，你总把事情完成得很好，史蒂夫心里想道，巴基已经被他唬得有点无措，但他还是得让自己严肃。“你应该要知道，作为一名军人，你的任何行为都代表着军队的形象，你应该时时刻刻注意着自己的个人形象！一身的补丁，在敌人面前怎么迈得开手脚！”

 

哦天哪，原来队长在为这件事生气，怪不得前几天他好像都在思虑什么。哦天，我惹上大麻烦了..  
巴基愧疚地低下头，双手捏着裤腿只敢眼睛小心地瞄队长的表情，他怯生生地回应:“抱歉长官，我感到很惭愧。”

史蒂夫现在有点心虚了，哦，他让他忠心的助手伤心了，真是个恶魔。史蒂夫咳嗯了一声转过身去，但还是用他那把故作威严的声音说道：“那你现在知道自己该怎么做了吗?”

巴基真的侧着头思考，还没想出个所以，只见史蒂夫想变戏法一样不知从哪里掏出一包东西递到他面前，依旧装作严厉地对他‘训话’：“你现在该收下这个然后把你的那套旧制服塞到你衣柜里最底层！”说完还一副‘我是认真的'的表情对他挤眉。

 

巴基把手上沙子往衣服上蹭了两下(虽然这实际上没多大作用)，疑惑地接过牛皮纸袋打开往里看，在看到那熟悉的红蓝配色以后他不禁愣住了，眼睛惊讶得不能瞪得再大的，粉红的嘴唇张成o型，难以置信地看向他的史蒂夫:“这....这是，我想的那个吗?！”

史蒂夫终于忍不住弯起嘴角，他的眼尾也折起一道不深的笑纹：“如果你说的‘那个’是指你的新作战服的话，那么是的。”很明显，蓝色的眼睛透露出恶作剧得逞的小得意，定看着巴基浮起兴奋的脸庞期待他更多可爱的反应。

而巴基的确也没有辜负他的期望——把纸袋揣在怀里整个人蹦跳起来，像只烫脚的兔子似的，嘴里叨个不停：“我的天我的上帝我的神！请告诉我我没有在做梦！嗷，疼的...我没有做梦我真的有新战喔服了！我的天我真想能快点穿上它上任务！.....喔！史蒂夫，你刚刚真的把我吓坏了！我真以为我让你生气了！喔我太讨厌你了！”巴基还宝贝地抱着纸袋子愤愤地向他抱怨。

史蒂夫插着腰向他挤眼：“哦真的吗?你现在要讨厌我了吗?”  
巴基弯起眼睛忍不住露出一个大大的微笑，脸上因为高兴而泛起粉红：“不，我简直太爱你了！甚至想马上就给你一个拥抱！”

“你现在可以给我一个拥抱。你不想马上穿上战服试试吗?看看合不合身。”史蒂夫笑起来，按住他乱糟糟的头发试图把快飘上天的他按稳回地面上。巴基条件性躲了躲，他不好意思地嘟着嘴：“不行，我现在身上脏脏的，会把新战服给弄脏的...可不能弄脏...”

 

史蒂夫无视掉他的躲避笑着坚持把手摸上他的头发揉了揉，“那你欠我一个拥抱。今天晚上洗完澡再来试衣服吧，我等你回来。”  
巴基眨眨眼，兴奋地叫起来：“那我今晚过来！你千万不能在我来之前就睡着让我没门进啊！我可等不到明天！”看着史蒂夫在他热切的目光督促下点了头，他才肯跑去饭堂赶上晚餐。

而他的队长愉快地倚坐在桌子边，看着他的小助手一蹦一跳的背影哼起了轻快的歌。

 

 

  
————————*  
半夜  
一个身影灵活地穿过走廊，躲过营长的注意，跑到傍晚去过的那栋宿舍楼。其实他没必要这样做，只要跟营长说一声他是去找队长，营长总不会拦的。当然也就只有巴基有这个小特权，毕竟队长总找巴恩斯有点事。

不过巴基还是悄悄地潜进去，大概是迫不及待，他到了熟悉的门前贴着门转开门把一个侧身就钻进了房间。

巴基潜入的时候史蒂夫正穿着睡衣在办公桌前看文件，房间里只有台灯开着，这是史蒂夫的习惯，晚上只看书的话就不开房间灯了。听到开门声他转过身，巴基已经跑到他面前：“快！我要等不及了！”  
史蒂夫递过纸袋，巴基接过手，一屁股坐到床沿，小心翼翼把里面衣服拿出来，动作轻得恐防会在上面留下皱褶一样。他把它放在床上，借台灯光细看他珍贵的新衣，珍重地抹着叠好的角傻笑着摩挲着布料。

“舍不得穿吗?还是你觉得还是原来的那套比较好?”史蒂夫故意逗他。  
“当然不是！我这就穿嘻嘻。”

 

说完他就开始解开扣子脱衣服，脱下来的上衣随手甩在床角，然后爱惜地捻起他的新制服套到自己身上。“噢！你转过去！”

“好啦好啦～”史蒂夫笑着把他衣服一件件捡起来转过身去，叠好放桌子上。四倍的听力把身后布料的摩擦声全收进耳内，他把手指放在桌子上轻敲。“还没好吗?”

  
“没有。”

“嗯哼”  
“史蒂夫！”

  
当然史蒂夫事实上完全没有不耐烦，他只是很享受逗吧唧的过程，他总是很容易炸毛，在一些不影响正事的方面。

 

“好啦！嘻嘻”

史蒂夫转过身，小助手骄傲地就站在他面前衣服看上去很合身，领口方角的角度刚好延伸了他脖颈的线条，肩线完美贴合他肩膀的线条，上半身的衣身从上往下略微往内收缩衬起他健瘦的身型，特别在腰带的收束下显得腰部细瘦得像在诱惑人。再往下，蓝色的短裤完美地包裹着他结实的臀部，短及腿根的裤脚服帖着他的大腿，跟红色紧身裤紧贴地裹出他腿部肌肉的线条，直到没入靴筒，让人挪不开目光。小助手下颌不住得意地微微抬起，面上黑色的眼罩盖住他半张脸，剩下的部分露出他最招牌的坏笑。  
“我看起来怎么样?”他神气地叉着手。

“帅气极了，士兵！你已经准备好跟美国队长一起锄强扶弱了！”  
“我当然是！”巴基兴致勃勃地跳起来挥了几下拳。

史蒂夫笑眯眯地看着他，任由他自娱自乐好一会才打断他：“好了，你现在该实现你的抱抱了吧?”说着向他张开双手。

  
“抱抱?什么抱抱?”巴基傻傻地还定在刚刚出拳以后的姿势看着他的队长。

  
而队长一脸正经，也不知道怎么做到用他那张正义的脸说出那么不要脸的话：“你下午可答应了，现在欠我一个抱抱呢。”他真的就张这双手等着。

“哦对，”巴基自言自语，嘻嘻哈哈地张着怀往前一扑扑进史蒂夫宽厚的怀里，把头埋进史蒂夫的胸口嬉笑着耸头，手挂到史蒂夫脖子上亲昵地搂着，让史蒂夫的手刚好环过他的腰背，抚在他腰窝上。他会习惯把右手放在巴基后颈，拇指摩梭他整齐的发尾，每次都让巴基感觉痒痒的，不过无法否认这样接吻时都让他很舒服。

巴基抬起头，往史蒂夫唇边轻啄了一下：“我简直不能更爱你了，我的队长。”  
“我也是。”他低下头吻住两瓣柔软的嘴唇，吮咬了一下对方的下唇，引起怀中人一颤，“新制服合身吗?”

   
“嗯...?”巴基把头挨在他肩上侧着头观察他的睫毛，嘴巴贴着史蒂夫裸露的脖子，说话的时候嘴唇一张一合地碰着他的皮肤，“嗯....不过裤子好像有点勒...虽然踢腿的时候好像也没太大影响。”说完将嘴唇印在那一寸皮肤上，一个吻一个吻直到亲上他的嘴唇。

史蒂夫不客气地含住他的嘴，巴基的牙关微张，他的舌头很轻易就滑进湿软的目的地，引导对方也伸出舌头回应自己。巴基明显收到他的信号，主动伸出舌头和他的交缠。而史蒂夫继续掠夺他的空气让他不满地发出闷哼声。

 

史蒂夫将手放在巴基后腰上，拇指沿着被腰带束勒的衣褶划动。“哼?哪里勒?这里会吗?”

史蒂夫继续用舌头顶刮着对方上颚，痒得他轻哼着发出轻笑，巴基在史蒂夫胸前轻轻推开，他的脸上因为喘息而红扑扑地，在台灯的侧光下像要沁出水的蜜桃，“不会，大腿那里比较勒。”

然后他就被史蒂夫握着腰抱起来，转了个身稳稳地坐进史蒂夫怀里。“吼嘿...怎么啦?”巴基被他弄得有点痒咯咯地笑起来。

“让我看看哪里会紧，我好修改。”史蒂夫亲吻了一下他的脸颊，手掌却摸上巴基大腿，手指贴着大腿内侧从裤脚的边缘尝试探入。  
“史蒂夫！噫！”巴基惊叫着夹紧大腿，反而把手给夹到了敏感部位。

“嘿，放松点放松点～我只要看看尺寸。”不过手指已经沿着裤腿在大腿根部划动起来了。

巴基紧张地抓着身后人的手臂，撇着嘴说：“不要，会弄脏制服的....”  
“好，不会弄脏制服的。”史蒂夫在他耳边哄着，手已经滑到裆部。短裤的确太贴身了，他的手伸进去已经是很勉强了，整个手被紧绷的布料压制在巴基的已略微硬起的心生器上，稍稍一动都像是故意的揉搓。

“唔。.....”

巴基的脚慌乱地蹬上离他最近的实物(床沿)，手抓着队长结实的双臂，身子紧张地往后顶往后弓着，有点想要逃的意味，可是却被队长一手按着腰抓回怀里，右手上搓动的力度又加了几分。巴基感觉自己小腹不自觉地绷紧，小口小口地喘着气，全身的感官都聚集在裆部那个鼓动的部分。

“哈......”巴基回过头伸出舌头舔舔史蒂夫的嘴角，像只小猫一样索吻，换来史蒂夫热情的回应。史蒂夫把他亲得湿漉漉的，涎水从嘴角溢出又被舔回去，巴基灰绿色的眼睛像蒙上了一层薄雾，目光涣散迷离。他眨眨眼，睫毛上便沾上了水珠。

巴基无力地让自己瘫在队长身上，腿还夹着只是已经软得只要轻轻一掰就能把它们打开。巴基只能低着头小喘着气盯着下身发生的事。

史蒂夫在短裤下隔着紧身裤描绘他的形状，知道他思绪已经游离，中指和食指使坏地钳住了根部，引得怀中人“嘶”地倒吸一口气。坏心地用拇指摩挲着最敏感的顶端，感受他在自己怀里发抖，潮湿的触感透过布料传到指尖，他凑到巴基脸旁咬住他的耳朵，“有个调皮鬼好像要忍不住要捣乱了啊，怎么办呢，制服要被弄脏了哦～”  
巴基侧过脸可怜兮兮地望着他：“不要...弄脏...”  
“呀~那该怎么好呢?”  
“帮..帮帮我...史蒂夫..不想弄脏...”

史蒂夫露出得逞的笑容撤出双手，一掌托在巴基屁股下另一手捞着他曲起的腿将巴基抱到床上。巴基局促地曲着腿尽力掩饰鼓起的小帐篷，可在台灯温黄的斜光下隐约可见，被支起的地方，有一小片阴影，从内部渗出。史蒂夫把手覆上，拇指压在上面搓磨，布料被充分地浸染。  
“史蒂...呜！”史蒂夫居然俯下身舔了上去，隔着衣物的触碰简直就是隔靴搔痒，挠不到痒处反而把心给搔痒了，惹得巴基忍不住抓住那头金发。史蒂夫抬头用他那张正义的脸露出坏笑：“弄脏了得弄干净。”

巴基鼓起个脸，小脑袋一转有了个主意并且马上实施起来。  
他用手肘支起身子，让自己可以离史蒂夫近一些，“今天不进来吗?”他的脸还是泪汪汪的十分可怜，蓝色的靴子倒是不老实地去勾史蒂夫裤子里的庞然大物。他勾着脚用脚背顺着茎身蹭，把本来就兴奋的史蒂夫撩拨出一股燥气。一把抓住那只调皮的脚拉开让自己挤进巴基两腿之间，急乱地扯开巴基的皮带。没有皮带的束缚，憋红了的肉粉色已经从裤子里探出头来。史蒂夫抓着他(巴基)裤子往下拉扯，然而他着急的动作让裤子在小腿处就卡着褪不下去了，没办法，还穿着鞋呢。

“噗呲..哈哈哈....”巴基看着史蒂夫跟一团裤子打架忍不住笑了起来，这么气急败坏的美国队长大概也就只有他能看见了，这机会可不多，他笑得直缩腿，精神的小吧唧也在小腹前一摇一摇。

史蒂夫:“.........”  
说不出话就不说了，掰开巴基膝盖俯身直接将小巴基含在嘴里吮吐。

本来暴露在空气中的小巴基一下被温暖湿软的口腔包裹住，模拟心生爱的动作，柔软的舌头会照顾一下敏感的铃口，巴基不由舒叹一口气。史蒂夫用掌心扶着茎身，侧着脸伸出舌头，点着头从根部一寸寸往上舔。他的动作轻柔得要命，像自己亲吻的是的一捧丝似的，脸只在薄嫩的皮肤上若即若离地碰触着，嘴角侧吻着大腿根上细嫩的皮肤，末了两片嘴唇含着狠狠吮了一口，确定上面绝对留下个红印子才放开。

在两片股瓣间，那朵粉嫩的小花已经期待地在微缩，史蒂夫二话不说凑上去给舔开。他的舌头戳进紧致的密穴，舌肌设法把每一道褶都给舔开舔软。

明明洗澡的时候有好好地准备，真是个不诚实的孩子，在闻到肥皂清新味道时史蒂夫想。

巴基的小花刚刚还有点咬紧现在都已经放松放软了，晶莹的液体顺着股缝滴湿床单。他合眼享受他爱人的舔舐，仰着头，嘴巴轻咬着自己指关节，微颤的唇间漏出一两声欢愉的哼哼，膝盖忍不住拢合，也顾不得自己戴着手套了伸手抚慰自己前面的欲望。

史蒂夫一挑眉拍开了他的手，他放开巴基的腿直起身开始解自己裤子，“既然(你)裤子脱不下来，转身趴着。”

巴基小喘着气，不舍地挪动自己的身体，乖乖地趴跪在床上，他的小腿被裤子束着张不得太开只能尽力把膝盖撑开，他也就只有腿能勉强撑着了，腰连着上半身已经无力地塌软下去，由得自己把头埋在枕头里，双手捏着枕头套的角角。

史蒂夫掏出他的东西，把自己挺立的分身放在巴基尾椎股的地方沿股缝象征性地磨蹭了两下，巴基的股肉马上紧张地绷紧了下。队长两手揉搓着那两团白皙的肌肉，平时训练曝晒身上手上腿上多少被晒出痕迹，唯有这裹得严严实实的屁股见不得太阳，白得要发光，和晒成小麦色的其他地方一对比性感得要命。尤其是稍稍掰着股肉暴露出中间的小花，一缩一缩地还滴着水，简直让史蒂夫硬的生疼。

握住巴基细腰，史蒂夫磨上小口，挺着腰看着分身头部没入那个地方，小花的褶皱被撑开，被强迫着接受这滚烫的外物，里面的软肉不适地排挤着外来的肉棒，四倍的能力不是虚的要一下子完全接受史蒂夫的尺寸无论多少次都还是得重新适应。  
史蒂夫听见巴基压抑着呼吸，他没有急着继续拓进，趴下身温柔地舔咬着巴基耳朵让他放松下来:“嘿巴基，放松点放松点，像平时那样。我会慢慢来的，好吗?”  
“...哼嗯......”

史蒂夫亲吻着他的发尾帮助他放松，腰部也伴随着吻缓缓推进。他不急着让巴基马上完全接纳自己，只是随着一次次抽🔩插让分身更加深入，直到里面完全容下了小史蒂夫，他将它几乎完全抽出来仅留着头部，再狠狠撞进去，惹得身下人倒抽一口气。

可是留个巴基恍惚的时间不多，接下来迎接他的就是暴风雨般的洗涮。身后暴雨般连贯的的撞击让他让他几乎撑不住身，完全靠史蒂夫在他腰间的手把他支起来，但前端也不可避免地摩擦着白被单，渗出的晶莹液体滴粘着沾湿那片布料。他嘴里咬着枕头套布让舌间的喑语埋进床被里，唾液不可遏地从嘴角溢出，可不管他怎么抑制，青涩沙哑的声声音从枕头里渗出来，都只让史蒂夫更加燥热，力度和力度都加了几分。

  
史蒂夫伸手捋起巴基的上衣，他也懒得解那堆扣子了，把布料全推到衣服主人胸前，把背部的线条完全展露”乳尖，又会不时抚慰他的小分身，甚至不忘照顾他两颗肉球，巴基在一次次快感的冲击下到达了顶峰，喉咙深处发出几个破碎的音节，眼里氤氲着泪花，蜷缩着脚趾颤抖着达到高☔潮。他的前面抖动着喷出粘稠的体液，身体内部也不可抗地紧缩着。史蒂夫加紧抽🔩插一番，把自己的内存也交了进去。

一场云雨结束，史蒂夫趴在他恋人身上享受最后的温存。而他怀里这只小鹿此时都已经累得气喘吁吁，迷离地盯着床头那片光斑发呆。

过了好一会他回过头蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊，用有点沙哑又有点撒娇的声音说：“..史蒂夫....?”  
“嗯?”  
“只有我有新战服吗，你没有吗?”  
“我不用新战服，我没有你长得那么快，战服还很合身”  
“噢....那可真好，那你的制服被弄脏了也不用多担心了。”  
“你的小脑瓜子在想些什么呢。”史蒂夫捏捏巴基的鼻子。  
“....没什么.......等一下我要把战衣脱了，黏糊糊难受。”  
“我抱着你也黏糊糊的，也难受吗?”史蒂夫往旁边挪了下让自己不挤着巴基。  
“这倒不会。”巴基往后缩了缩，重新镶进史蒂夫的抱抱里。“你可以再抱我一会。”

——————  
次日，  
史蒂夫：“你昨晚说哪里勒?我改改。”  
巴基：“欸，好像不用了，现在一点都不勒还有点松。嗯?为什么呢?”  
史蒂夫：“⌈╹드╹⌉”  
(怪某人把手从裤腿强行伸进去搞事吧)

 

 

end  
————————————  


**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看完了这篇摸鱼文( ･᷄৺･᷅ )，我也不知道怎么突然沉溺小助手嘻
> 
> 看完这篇文辛苦了..我写的东西真的社保不起来...( ･᷄৺･᷅ )只是想分享这份快落
> 
>  
> 
> 想到液体的时候脑子里就只有‘亮晶晶’  
> _=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀=͟͟͞͞(不行惹写不下去惹  
> 还有什么极速，什么督进去....救命，半夜码文好多骚词hhhhh脑子都是些什么鬼东西啦


End file.
